


В дебрях чужих

by Marina_ri, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Incest, M/M, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За три года могло случиться все что угодно. Мир захватили ангелы, демоны вселились во всех людей, кроме бригады рабочих затерянной орегонской лесозаготовки, или наступил зомби-апокалипсис. Дину все равно.<br/>— Как ты меня нашел? — спрашивает Дин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В дебрях чужих

**Author's Note:**

> AU после серии 9.10.  
> Написано под впечатлением от романа Кена Кизи «Порою блажь великая» и финальных кадров сериала «Декстер» (читать книгу и смотреть сериал не обязательно).
> 
> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Из вылизанного бесконечным дождем, прозрачного, как слеза, окна трейлера Дин обычно видит длинный, узкий металлический лист, дрожащий волнами: полноводную реку, жадную Ваконда-Аугу. Она и звучит железно, гулко. Дин слушает ночами, как река поглощает дождь, вбирает в себя воду, отжирает шумно, вкусно куски берега, слепленного из жирной глины, как из пластилина. Вековые сосны сжимают корни-пальцы, пытаясь удержать сушу нетронутой, но реке все равно. Она знает свое дело: брать, брать, брать.

Дин тоже знает — свое. Валить сосны, сучковатые мачты, пробивающие черно-зелеными шапками небо. Здесь техника вечно выходит из строя, и частенько приходится работать руками, чтобы сдать план. Забираться на эти сосны-мачты и срубать топором или старой ручной пилой толстые ветки, мотаясь под облаками, как подранный флаг на ветру. Обвязывать железным тросом спиленные деревья, чтобы катер-буксир отволок их ниже по реке, к складу. Мокнуть каждый чертов день каждого чертова года под дождем или в реке, не разбирая уже разницы между влагой и сухостью, не прячась от дождя, который щедро лижет западные склоны Орегонского хребта.

Сегодня Флойд снова требовал взять выходной, брызгал слюной, орал, что профсоюз засадит елду закона в его тощий зад, если узнает, что работники пашут по три смены в лесу, по три месяца без перерывов.

Бригадир не страшный. Ему выгодно, суке, что парни надрываются, как в разъебанные шестидесятые. Страшный — грязный след на ступени трейлера, черной и гнилой от влаги. Но след все равно виден: протектор ботинка. Такой рисунок подошвы Дин может нарисовать с закрытыми глазами. Здесь все ходят в сапогах или говнодавах, эдаких пижонских — для такого места — ботинок ни у кого в бригаде нет.

Дин снимает каску, подставляет дождю лицо. Ну и зачем? Он собирался покурить. Потом завалиться спать. Потом пожрать. Покурить еще. И выйти на смену. Как всегда. Теперь придется возвращаться на лесоповал.

Он машинально тянется за пазуху, достает пачку Кэмела. Она намокает нехотя, капли нещадно колотят по голове верблюда, и Дин большим пальцем стирает влагу с упаковки. О, сорванный лебедкой ноготь почти отрос. Перчатки, точно, он их забыл тогда на бревне, на берегу, а утром Ваконда-Ауга слизала волной кусок суши вместе с бревном, перчатками и решеткой для жарки мяса.

Верблюд мокнет, и Дин думает: если бы Флойд не грозил профсоюзом, заставляя вернуться вниз, в город, можно было бы остаться жить на лесоповале.

Он сует размякшую пачку за пазуху, вытирает рукавом мокрое лицо и поднимается по ступеням.

Сэм сидит на кухне у крошечного окошка и смотрит на дрожащую поверхность реки под атакой дождя. Медленно, будто нехотя, оборачивается, когда Дин входит в свой дом, и наблюдает молча, как он снимает спецовку, вешает ее на крюк возле двери, устраивает каску на соседнем гвозде.

Могло случиться все что угодно. Вообще все. Сэм онемел, или мир захватили ангелы, или демоны вселились во всех людей, кроме бригады рабочих с небольшой частной лесозаготовки, спрятанной в орегонских лесах, или монстры, наконец, сожрали все человечество, или наступил зомби-апокалипсис. Дин не знает. В те редкие дни, когда он оказывается в городе, в конторе, он даже не пытается лезть за новостями в старый компьютер Сьюзи, секретарши босса.

— Твой трейлер скоро смоет в реку. Передвинул бы, — говорит Сэм.

— Фигня, — отвечает Дин и ставит чайник на плиту, — продержимся.

Он наливает Сэму чай в жестяную кружку. Машинально кладет три ложки сахара. Надо бы спросить. Про сахар. За три года вкусы брата могли измениться. Дин не спрашивает.

Сэм делает глоток и блаженно жмурится. Вымок. Продрог с непривычки. Недолго ждет. След свежий.

Дин садится напротив и пьет пустой кипяток. Надо разбавить кислоту в желудке. У Сэма острые скулы, порезаться можно. И седые виски. Рано. Как у отца. И жесткие морщинки вокруг губ. Очень хочется увидеть, как Сэм улыбается. С такими морщинками никак невозможно представить его улыбку.

Если он здесь, значит, миру настал пиздец, да? В противном случае Сэму Винчестеру нечего делать в глухом лесу, в старом трейлере, за самодельным столом своего брата.

— Думаешь, я приехал позвать тебя на войну? — спрашивает Сэм.

Его губы дергаются, будто он хочет улыбнуться, но не может. Получается гримаса. Страшновато.

— Там война? — уточняет Дин. Или думает, что уточняет. Поскольку во рту — только кипяток и никаких слов.

— Все спокойно. То есть все плохо, конечно, но в целом — как обычно, — как обычно, читает мысли Сэм.

Надо встать. Напомнить. Я позволил ангелу захватить твое тело. Организовал тебе одержимость демоном. Обманывал тебя, когда ты был так спокоен и счастлив. Я не пойду с тобой. Я не передумал.

Смешно, как быстро стирается навык. Такого вот… говорения. Дину намного ближе повадки местных ребят. Ласковый разговор, когда каждый ждет первого удара, глумится, оттягивает сладкую драку, чтобы потом вложить в кулак всю силу и ярость. Общее туповатое молчание после смены, когда хорошо от лесной тишины и гудения мышц. Байки о бабах, о похождениях в барах, о стычках с полицией и профсоюзом.

Все эти… разговоры… это было Сэмово — его страстное желание вытащить сокровенное, дожать, пережать, узнать то, что ни для кого, для себя только. И самому бы забыть.

— Как ты меня нашел? — спрашивает Дин. Ему не интересно, но Сэм ждет. Он проделал большой путь, Дин не заржавеет, если побудет гостеприимным.

— Декстер, — отвечает Сэм и даже сейчас не усмехается.

— Не понял, — честно говорит Дин. Разбавленная водой кислота из желудка рвется дальше, в кровь, жжется в венах.

— Когда я отпустил тебя. Там, на мосту, под другим дождем. Тогда мы… Мы ночевали с Касом в мотеле. Он включил кабельное. Повторяли финалку «Декстера». Сериал. Ты его постоянно смотрел, помнишь? Да. И… Я потом сообразил.

— Когда?

— Когда начал искать тебя.

— Когда?

— На следующий день.

Довольно неожиданно.

— Я понял, ты тоже смотрел кабельное. В каком-нибудь другом мотеле. Лесоповал. Трейлер. Только ты мог подумать, что у Декстера это сработает.

Дин не очень понимает, что говорит Сэм. Он слушает голос. Слушает, как Сэм составляет слова. Аккуратно, правильно, точно. Как выбирает интонацию. Как сдерживается, чтобы не заорать.

— Я, конечно, хуже сериального убийцы-маньяка, но я не Декстер, эй! — усмехается Дин.

— Ну, я мог бы и ошибиться. И зря мотаться по всяким лесорубкам. Ты же перестал использовать все наши имена, и телефоны разбил, и не писал. У меня был только Декстер, прикинь.

Дин прикидывает. И правда круто.

В кругу парней он бы одобрительно хмыкнул и похлопал Сэма по плечу. Молодец, мол, чувак. Уважаю. Сейчас он может только жевать свой язык, перетирать его между зубов. Дин не знает, как говорить с кем-то, кого не видел уйму времени. И как не говорить, тоже не знает.

— Ладно, уже поздно, — неожиданно сообщает Сэм и поднимается с табурета. Привычно разминает затекшую шею, расправляет плечи. Он такой высоченный, что упирается макушкой в потолок. Такой сухой и худой, как сосна. Он кивает Дину — на прощанье? — и идет к двери.

Глупо думать, что хоть кто-то на этом ебаном свете в курсе мотивов Сэма Винчестера. Заехал ли он только чтобы проверить свою идиотскую догадку? Ждал другого приема и теперь передумал говорить то, за чем перся на склон по поганой размытой дороге? Дин считает его шаги до двери. Нет там и двух с половиной.

Волосы Сэма кудрявятся на затылке от влаги, как в детстве, несмотря на дурацкую редкую седину. Воротник куртки вытерся на сгибе до черноты. Сэм оборачивается так резко, что Дин отшатывается и моргает, будто пропустил удар. Он и чувствует себя примерно так же, в голове звенит, как от встречи виска и пудового кулака Гиббонса, что целыми днями прохлаждается на лебедке.

Сэм снимает куртку и вешает поверх спецовки Дина. Потом скидывает ботинки и босиком идет к заправленной койке в глубине трейлера. Рубашку и джинсы он небрежно-привычным жестом закидывает на дверцу полуоткрытого шкафа и остается в серых трусах и серой же растянутой футболке.

— Идем спать? — интересуется он и щурится, покусывает мелко нижнюю губу.

— Что ты делаешь? — беспомощно спрашивает Дин.

В голове ни одной мысли, только вот интересно — Сэм весь промок под вечным орегонским дождем. Футболка тоже?

— Да ничего я не делаю. И никуда не собираюсь. Я приехал.

Дин аккуратно ставит чашку на стол. Сэм в его постели улыбается и не прячась трет пальцами мокрые глаза. Кажется, что его кожа истончилась до пергамента и может треснуть с хрустом от улыбки, но в лесу влажный воздух. В здешних местах все женщины выглядят моложе своих лет от этой влаги, и Дин уверен — Сэм придет в норму, если останется. Может, ненадолго? На одну ночь. Да. Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, — кивает этот болван, будто бы в ответ на неозвученное «спасибо», и рывком снимает футболку.

Справа от трейлера ползет вниз побежденный берег, съеденный вечно голодной, набухшей рекой, Дин слышит глинистое чавканье. Утром. Они передвинут трейлер утром.

Дождь стихает с металлическим звоном, набираясь сил перед новым раундом.


End file.
